Love is Something
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Mereka sering berantem. Terus dijodohin? Berbagai rasa tentang 'cinta' mereka rasain secara bertahap. Senangkah akhirnya? RnR minna?
1. Chapter 1

Love is something

.

By Snow Lavender

.

Disclaimer : Crypton and Yamaha

Warning : typo(s) and miss typo(s), eyd kacau!, juga kesalahan lain yang bener bener gak bisa Laven hindarin...

.

_Last, happy reading minna_! :3

.

Gadis berambut _HoneyBlonde _itu hanya tersenyum sesekali sambil terus mendengar cerita pagi a.k.a gosip dari teman temannya yang GaJe ini.

"Eh... Tau gak anak baru waktu itu? Siapa namanya tuh... Hm... Luki atau Luko atau apalah itu namanya! Tau kabar terbarunya gak?" tanya seorang gadis, berambut biru langit yang di kuncir dua.

"Emang kenapa sama tuh anak? Diembat juga sama si Miku?" tanya yang berambut hijau dengan antusias. Ya... beginilah rutinitas ketiganya setiap pagi.

"Iya! Gila deh si Miku... Masa' anak baru juga diembat! Kalo gue jadi si Luki atau Luko itu, wah... gue bunuh tuh si Miku!" Ring kembali berujar dengan semangat. Seolah hal ini adalah kewajiban yang harus tuntas dilaksanakan.

"Eh... Kasian banget ya pacarnya. Tapi bener gak sih kalo pacarnya Miku itu si Len?" tanya Gumi sedikit berbisik. Takut cowok menyebalkan yang punya telinga kelinci itu mendengar.

"Berisik tau gak!" seseorang, tepatnya seorang cowok, yang berpenampilan sedikit acak-acakkan menggebrak meja dengan kesal. Mata _Aquamarine_ nya menatap tajam ke arah Gumi, Ring dan teman berambut _blonde_ mereka.

Dengan langkah yang dipenuhi gelut amarah, Len, laki laki itu mendekati meja ketiganya dan kembali membentak "Mereka itu Cuma temen! Miku itu bukan cewek kayak gitu!"

Ring berdiri dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, bagaimana pun juga, _Tou-san_ Len adalah salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di Akademi mereka.

"Bisa nggak lo kecilin volume suara lo itu tuan Kagamine? Suara lo itu ganggu banget tau nggak!"

Len menatap tajam ke arah sang idola sekolah. Rin Kagene. Gadis manis nan mempesona yang memiliki aura pemikat hati yang sangat kuat.

"Lo...," Len menunjuk tepat ke depan wajah Rin, "Jangan kira gue takut dengan lo hanya karena lo cucu kepala sekolah!"

Rin melihat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Oh ya? Baiklah... Sekarang, minggir!" bentak Rin dan mendorong bahu Len dengan tatapan aneh. Seolah olah bahu Len adalah sebuah tempat sampah yang menjijikkan.

"Heh?! Lo ini gak usah bentak Rin bisa gak sih?" pekik Gumi kesal. Bukannya apa-apa, Rin itu sedang berduka. Kalau dia gak berduka, udah pasti abis tuh si Len sama dia.

"Terserah!"

.

.

Rin menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya sepasang mata _teal _yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya tajam. Setelah beberapa detik, dia kembali berjalan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Rin terus berjalan melewati gadis berambut _teal_ itu.

"Haha... Idola sekolah sedang berduka ternyata,"

Rin spontan berhenti. Menelaah setiap perkataan Miku sebelum akhirnya diakhiri dengan Miku yang sudah terduduk dilantai akibat tendangan Rin.

"Dengar ya, kalau aja gue sedang mood saat ini, gue pasti udah..."

"Udah apa?"

Rin terdiam. Tanpa harus menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang pun dia sudah tau siapa yang membentaknya.

"Len Kagamine... Bisa nggak sih lo berhenti mengurusin urusan gue?" bentak Rin tegas.

Len menyeringai "Gue gak akan berhenti ganggu lo kalo lo juga gak berhenti nge-ganggu pacar gue. Ngerti lo?"

Rin berbalik. Menatap sengit pandangan mata Len. Dengan tubuh Rin yang hanya mencapai dagu Len, Rin terpaksa sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Lo pikir gue peduli?" tanya Rin dengan nada meremehkan dan langsung beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Len yang masih membantu Miku berdiri dan Miku sendiri sedang menggeram kesal.

.

.

Rin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. _Perpect_. Ya iyalah, Mana mungkin anak dari Rinto dan Lenka Kagene nggak _perfect_?

"Rin... Turunlah!" teriak _Kaa-san_ Rin a.k.a Lenka yang sudah berada di lantai satu. Menunggu Rin yang sudah sejak tiga jam yang lalu bergelut dengan gaun dan alat dandan.

"Iya _Kaa-san_! Sebentar!" balas Rin. Juga dengan pekikan. Sebenarnya, tanpa memekik pun suara Rin sudah terdengar jelas. Kenapa? Karena Rin memiliki suara yang menggelegar!

Setelah merasa benar benar siap, Rin segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui teman _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_nya yang sudah menunggu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Rin berlari kencang di tangga. Dia sebenarnya tidak nyaman memakai sepatu ber-hak tinggi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini perintah Lenka.

"E-Eh?!" Rin berteriak sendiri saat tanpa sengaja hak sepatunya patah dan...

Bruk!

Diakhiri dengan kepalanya yang benjol akibat berbenturan dengan lantai rumah. Lenka dan Rinto hanya bisa berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan para tamu, yaitu Leon dan Lola, hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Ya... Mereka memang sudah tau bagaimana tabiat Rin sejak kecil.

Setelah berapa lama, Rin kembali berdiri dan merapikan gaun simpelnya lalu mengambil satu satunya sofa yang tersisa.

"Nah Rin... Sebelumnya, _Tou-san_ hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau ini semua kehendak Kakek. _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san_ benar benar tidak ikut campur dengan masalah ini," Rinto memulai penjelasannya dengan perlahan.

"Kakek ingin menjodohkanmu." Sambung Lenka cepat.

Hening...

"APA?!" pekik satu ah! tidak... dua orang tepatnya. Merasa ada remaja lain disini kecuali dirinya, Rin menoleh dan langsung bertatapan dengan Len yang juga terlihat sangat kaget.

"LO?!" serempak, Len dan Rin saling tunjuk. Sepertinya sedari tadi Rin terlalu sibuk merutuki kesialannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan Len. Sedangkan Len? Dia terlalu sibuk _chatting_ dengan Miku.

"Dijodohin sama dia? _No Way_!" kedua orang tua mereka masing masing hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Bagaimana bisa anak mereka bisa sekompak ini tanpa latihan?

"Ini keputusan bulat Kakek, tidak bisa diganggu lagi. Besok, kalian akan dipindahkan ke Tokyo. Untuk membuat kalian lebih dekat, Kakek telah menyewakan sebuah apartemen khusus untuk kalian berdua. Kalian juga akan sekolah disana. Masalah uang, akan dikirim setiap minggunya." Lenka kembali mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Membuat Rin langsung terduduk seketika itu juga.

"Juga... pakailah ini!" Rinto menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati berbahan bludru biru gelap yang di dalamnya terdapat dua cincin bertatahkan berlian.

"A-Apa ini?" tanya Len ragu dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

Leon, Lola, Lenka maupun Rinto tersenyum dan berujar dengan sangat kompak dan serempak "Cincin pertunangan kalian!"

"A-APA?!" sekali lagi, Len dan Rin harus dipaksa memekik di ruangan yang begitu luas ini. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sempoyongan, Rin membalas,

"Umur kami berdua bahkan baru empat belas tahun..."

Leon menggeleng "Justru itulah _point_nya! Cinta, semakin lama akan semakin dalam, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan..." belum sempat Rin dan Len menyelesaikan omongan mereka, Lola sudah berdehem.

"Menolak berarti meminta untuk dihapus dari daftar keluarga."

Dan kata kata ampuh itu, sungguh jitu dalam membuat Rin dan Len membatu seperti patung patung yang ada di Bali.

"Baiklah..." Lenka menepuk kedua tangannya "Sudah diputuskan semuanya setuju!"

To be Continue

Update senin depan yah! :3 RnR minna? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is something**

**By Snow Lavender**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton and Yamaha**

**Warning : Kayak biasanya**

**.**

**Shinichi Rukia : Makasih banget yah udah mau nge-review! XD**

**Shiroi no Hikari : Oke deh, chap ini diusahain alurnya diperlambat! :D Juga, chap2 depan bakalan diusahain juga!**

**Kagamine Laras : Sipp, ini udah lanjut! Thanks udah mau ngereview! :)**

**Shira Nagisa Rire : Ah... Shira berlebihan deh! :3 Tapi makasih banyak ya! XD**

**CindyTKJ28 : Makasih ya udah mau nge-review! :) :D**

**akanemori : sipp (y) hehe... ;)**

**neko-neko kawaii : oke deh... ini udah lanjut! hehe... ^^**

**Guest : diusahain yah! juga, makasih banget! :D**

.

Rin POV

Argh! Kardus kardus yang udah tersebar dimana mana ini bikin gue pusing aja sih! Tambah lagi tuh si Kagamine Len yang bakalan jadi temen satu apartemen gue! Ih... illfeel deh gue!

"Woy... Bantuin kek?! Enak enakan molor di sofa!" bentak gue keras. Iyalah... siapa coba yang gak kesel! Dua minggu terakhir, gue selalu aja diem dan ngomong ketus kalo dia nantangin, lah? Entah kenapa saat pikiran gue udah mulai tenang, mulut gue mau nyerocos aja!

"Bentakin terus aja gue! Makin gak mau gue bantuin lo!" ancamnya. Argh! Sialan!

"Eh... Kita tinggal berdua di nih apartemen, jadi lo juga harus bantuin gue!"

"Ngarep banget sih lo," Len merubah posisinya menjadi duduk "Gue bakalan beli apartemen lain ajalah! Gila banget gue tinggal berdua sama lo..."

Tok tok

"Woy! Siapa sih yang ngetok pintu segala! Bikin kesel aja lo?!" pekik gue keras dan langsung membanting pintu. Menampakkah wajah ketakutan dari laki laki ber-jas yang sebelumnya membawakan kardus kardus berisi barang barang sialan ini!

"Maaf Rin-_sama_, Len-_sama_, hanya ingin memberikan informasi kalau di ruang tamu ada CCTV. Anda berdua dilarang pindah dari apartemen ini. Kalau Tuan besar sampai tau ..."

"BERISIK!" lagi lagi gue memekik kesal. Sialan banget sih nih orang!

Oke, gue kembali berbalik dan menatap Len yang masih asyik molor. Mengambil gerakan seribu, segera kutarik jaket kuningnya hingga membuat tubuhnya juga ikut tertarik.

"Lo itu manusia bukan sih?!" bentak gue kesal. Sialan banget sih nih orang.

Tunggu, gue kayaknya ngeliat dia menyeringai? Apa yang salah dengan...

"KYAAAA!" pekikku spontan. Gila aja nih bocah! G-Gue... D-Dia... Dia nindih gue. Maksud gue nyaris nindih gue...

"Gue gak nyangka kalo selepas dari berduka lo bisa jadi secerewet ini..." Len melebarkan seringainya. Ugh! Kuhajar dia nanti!

"Lo tau... Kita cuma berdua kan disini?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambutku. Igh! Jijik!

"Eh, lo itu pacarnya Miku! Kalo mau ngelakuin hal hal jorok sama Miku aja sana!" bentak gue. Siapa coba yang gak kesel sama tingkahnya itu.

"Oh ya? Tapi Mikunya gak ada di Tokyo, Rin..." ih... Najis deh denger dia manggil nama gue.

"Ya udah! Balik aja lo sana ke Crypton City!"

"Oh ya? lo rela?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke gue. Dia pikir ngaruh? Gak bakalan deh!

"Cium aja kalo berani! Lo gak akan bakalan berani!" gue berujar dengan nada sakartis. Biarin aja! Toh, dia juga gak bakalan beneran nyium gue dah!

"Owh... Sepertinya..."

Tok tok...

"E-Eh...?!"

.

.

Hening...

.

.

Oke, gue masih belum bisa mencerna semua ini...

.

.

T-Tunggu?

Ada apaan di bibir gue? Kok rasanya lembut lembut gimana gitu...

.

.

"LEN KAGAMINE!" gue memekik. Gila aja! _First kiss_ gue yang udah gue jaga dengan baik... D-Diambil sama orang GaJe kayak dia?!

"Eh, gue juga gak maksud! Gue kaget!" sanggahnya. Tapi kan tetep aja first kiss gue... First kiss gue...

"Apa lo ngeliatin gue kayak gitu? Lo bukan korban disini! Itu juga _first kiss_ gue!" bentak Len seakan tau apa isi otak gue. Argh! Gimana nih?

"Masuk!" teriak Len dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Gila! Beneran deh nih bocah! Masa' dia bisa bersikap seolah olah gak terjadi apa apa sih?

"Maaf menganggu... Tapi saat saya dengar ada tetangga baru, saya langsung mampir... Perkenalkan, saya Neru Akita," seorang perempuan, berambut keemasan panjang yang dikuncir disamping memasuki apartemen gue dengan mangkuk besar di tangannya.

"Kebetulan saya sedang membuat sup. Yah... Saya rasa saya akan memberikannya saja untuk tanda perkenalan!" ujarnya pelan. Len bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah perempuan yang emang kayaknya seumuran dengan kami. Sekilas, gue bisa ngeliat tatapan kagum tuh cewek. Kh! Kenapa sih cewek cewek sekarang pada katarak?

"Rin... Ambil nih! Gue mau _chattingan_ sama Miku dulu!"

"Sialan lo!" bentak gue kesal. Segera gue mengambil mangkuk itu dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Ah," ujarnya sedikit kikuk "Tidak usah sungkan..."

Gue nyengir kuda "Sip. Gue bakalan balikin nih mangkok kalo udah selesai sama kardus kardus sialan ini, ya? Ntar gue kasih sesuatu juga deh!"

Belum sempat dia bales, dia udah banting tuh pintu! Argh! Gara gara dia kan first kiss gue kebuang Cuma Cuma!

"Eh Rin..."

Gue menoleh dan menapat laki laki gila di hadapan gue dengan tatapan sebal "Katanya lo mau chattingan sama Miku?"

"Udah gue pikir... Gue mau move on ke elo aja deh!"

"Uhuk!" Gila nih bocah?

Gue menatapnya heran "Eh, kalo lo mau becanda mending gak usah sama gue deh! Beneran!"

Dia melangkah mendekat. Kali ini gue yakin dia gak bakalan berani nyium gue. Tadi kan dia Cuma kaget doang!

"Lo beneran gak mau sama gue?" tanya Len lagi. Gue ngangguk lah!

"Ah! Padahal gue pikir bisa berhasil. Ya udahlah... Gue juga gak suka sama lo. Gue juga Cuma suka sama Miku. Kardus kardus ini beresin!"

Enak banget nih orang?!

Tapi... entah kenapa gue kesel sendiri waktu denger dia ngomong nama Miku?! Mungkin karena Miku itu musuh gue kali ya?

.

.

Len POV

Gue ngebuka laptop kesayangan gue. Ah... waktunya chatting sama sweetheart. Hh... gue ngerasa kalo gue cinta mati sama Miku. Udah cantik, populer, dan yah... apa ya? pinter!

Apa?

Lo nanya masalah Rin tadi?

Alah! Gue Cuma mainin dia aja. Dan... ternyata? Gak berhasil! Dia gak keliatan takut sama sekali! Sialnya, first kiss gue di comot tuh sama dia! Oke, mungkin emang salah gue. Tapi gue gak bakal ngaku salah kalo di depannya!

Oke, karena gue udah nge-_connected _laptop gue, tinggal chatting sama Miku-sweetheart!

_Len_Kagamine_Banana has sign in_

Gue ngeliat di daftar temen temen gue yang on. Dan... ternyata ada Miku! Kenapa? Lo tanya kenapa gue gak sms-an atau telponan atau ngirim e-mail gitu? Karena dia gak bakalan bales! Dia bilang sih sibuk...

_Len_Kagamine_Banana : Hai sayang! :*_

_Miku_Hatsune_ Negi : Hai Len... :*_

_Len_Kagamine_Banana : Aku udah di Tokyo nih... Kamu lagi apa? :*_

_Miku_Hatsune_Negi : Aku lagi ada tugas nih... Udah ya sayang, aku bener bener sibuk nih... Hehe... Bye sayang ! :*_

Lo tanya gimana reaksi gue? Ah! udah biasa sih... Tapi gue masih aja cinta sama dia. Sebelum gue bener bener liat dia selingkuh, gue gak bakalan putusin dia! Beneran deh!

"Eh?!" oke, suara ngeselin itu lagi. Sambil berdiri, gue nengok ke belakang. Rin masih berdiri di ambang tuh pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku malas. Argh! Capek gue...

Beberapa kali, gue mengerjap. Dia... astaga! Manis bener nih anak kalo kayak gini... Eh? Udah lah! Gue Cuma cinta sama Miku.

Apa? Lo tanya kenapa gue bilang Rin manis?

Abisnya sih... gue gak pernah ngeliat dia pake kaos motif jeruk lengan panjang dengan celana pendek _jeans_, rambutnya itu dikuncir rendah dengan pita putih kecil sebagai karet penguncir. Oke, cukup mujiin dia!

"Udah gue beresin tuh semua kardus kardus gila itu! Jadi gimana soal pembagian kamar? Kamar lo yang mana terus kamar gue yang mana?" tanya Rin sambil membanting dirinya ke atas sofa dan langsung memainkan handphonenya itu. Selesai?

"Cepet bener?"

Dia memutar bola matanya "Baru gue susun aja, isinya belum gue keluarin. Ntar nelpon Kakek aja deh supaya bawa orang buat ngatur ngaturinnya,"

Udah gue duga!

"Kamar gue yang ini aja deh... Kamar lo yang deket ruang tamu!"

Dia mengangguk dan kembali berdiri, "Besok kita mulai sekolah. Masalah makanan, gue males masak. Jadi..."

"Apa? Lo males masak?! Gimana kita bisa makan? Gue gak kebiasa makan makanan instan atau makanan jadi!"

Rin muter tuh bola matanya lalu mendengus "Mau gimana lagi? Emang lo bisa masak gitu? Nggak kan? Jadi yah... Makan masakan restoran setiap hari."

Gue mendengus. Iyalah! Nyebelin banget abisnya!

"Udah lah! Gue capek... Mau tidur! Lo jangan coba coba ganggu gue!"

Idih... Siapa juga yang mau ngeganggu nih bocah satu?

TBC

Tetep update hari senin yah! RnR kalian semuanya sangat Laven tunggu! XD

Last,

Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Something**

**By Snow Lavender**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton and Yamaha**

**Warning : Kayak biasanya^^**

**.**

**Kagami Kagusa : oh ya? wah... makasih banget... Hehe, masalah update, ini udah update kok!  
**

**Uchiha dant57 : Salam kenal juga :) Makasih ya udah bilang keren, hehe... Masalah Kaito, Laven gak janji ya. Tapi mungkin bakalan muncul di chap-chap akhir kali ya. :)**

**Shira Nagisa Rire : Makasih banget ya Shire... Haha, juga makasih banget udah nyemangatin Laven ya!**

**Shinichi Rukia : Hu'um, Laven juga gak rela Miku sama Len pacaran. Tapi buat kelanjutan nih fic gaje, jadi yah... buat aja. Makasih banyak ya**

**Kagamine MiCha : Tenang aja, serahkan semuanya sama Laven ya! Laven bakalan bikin tuh duo kuning damai kok.**

**Fujine Himeta : Makasih ya. Iya, ini udah lanjut kok. Moga suka ya sama fic gaje ini.**

**Yami Nova : Gak apa apa dong, kan selalu ada Laven yang memantau. Hehe... Oke, ini udah lanjut!**

**Guest : Makasih banget ya! Haha, iya, Laven juga maunya Len move on ke Rin.**

**.**

Rin menatap seorang _sensei_ dihadapannya dengan bosan. Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu rumit sih?

"_Sorry sensei_, tapi bisa nggak sih agak cepetan nulisnya?" tanya Rin dengan wajah kesal. Dia sudah duduk manis dihadapan _sensei _gila ini sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu!

"Len, bisakah kau buat tunanganmu ini diam?"

Bisa dilihat kalau baik Rin maupun Len membatu mendengar ucapan guru yang biasa dipanggil Kiyo-_sensei_ itu.

"Kok lo—maksud gue, kok sensei bisa tau?" tanya Rin dengan nada tinggi. Yah... faktor kaget lah sepertinya.

"Mudah saja, saya adalah tangan kanan kakek kalian berdua. Tugas saya disini untuk memantau perkembangan hubungan kalian berdua."

Dan oke, sekarang Rin dan Len terus berfikiran kalau ini semua lebay!

"Gila! Beneran dah! Ini udah kelewatan!" bantah Len tegas. Dia sukanya sama Miku, dijodohinnya sama Rin, terus harus gimana lagi sekarang? argh! Gila!

"Gue sama dia tuh gak saling suka!" bentak Rin kesal. Semenjak keputusan dari kakeknya itu di 'kumandangkan', hidupnya jadi gak tenang.

"Tuan besar menyampaikan pada saya, bahwa jika dalam satu bulan kalian berdua belum juga menerima perjodohan, maka perjodohan akan dibatalkan."

"HOREEEE!" pekik Rin kegirangan. Sifat _childis_nya muncul dah!

"Lo denger? Denger kan _shota_? Argh! Gue seneng!" pekik Rin masih dengan wajah yang amat sangat senang. Bahkan saking senangnya, dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang memeluk musuh bebuyutannya.

"Eh, jangan cari cari kesempatan dong!" ujar Len kesal dengan raut wajah yang yah... juga kesal.

"Eh, reflek bodoh! Gue juga gak minat buat meluk lo! Idih... harus mandi pake tujuh botol sabun deh gue!"

"Mandi sana! Asalkan jangan lo embat jatah gue!"

Rin menggeram kesal. Oke... dia hampir mengamuk

.

.

Seorang guru, berambut ungu membawa dua murid baru. Satu cewek, dan satu cowok. Seperti kembar tapi bukan kembar.

"Permisi murid murid," ujarnya halus. Namun langsung membuat seisi kelas terdiam hening.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan dua murid baru. Kalian berdua, silahkan masuk!" Defoko-_sensei_—guru itu—berkata sambil menepuk tangannya dua kali.

Tap tap tap

Langkah yang bersamaan itu terdengar begitu yah... gimana ya? Anggun? Tegas? Ditelinga siswa siswi lain.

"Waw..." dan kata pertama yang terdengar adalah kata itu.

"Bisa kalian perkenalkan diri kalian?" tanya Defoko-_sensei _saat Rin maupun Len sudah berada di depan kelas

Rin menatap seisi kelas secara keseluruhan lalu berdecak "Rin Kagene... Salam kenal."

"Perkenalkan, gue—eh, saya Len Kagami...ne."

Seisi kelas terus menatap mereka kagum. Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaian mereka? Atau ini adalah sekolah orang orang kelas bawah yang baru melihat orang kaya? Atau... yah... terserah!

"Baiklah... Len, kau bisa duduk disamping Neru. Rin? Kau... duduk disamping Teto ya?" Defoko-_sensei_ berujar halus. Baik Rin maupun Len masih menatap isi kelas satu per satu.

"Ah, _gomen_, Neru dan Teto, tolong angkat tangan kalian berdua."

Seorang gadis, berambut seperti bor mengangkat tangan dengan tinggi. Sementara gadis lain juga sedang mengangkat tangan memiliki rambut _Blonde_ yang lebih terang dari Rin.

Rin dan Len menoleh. Berpandangan satu sama lain. Bermaksud mencari tau siapa yang Neru dan siapa yang Teto? Tapi sesaat kemudian keduanya sadar dan saling memalingkan wajah masing masing.

"Tunggu dulu..." ujar Rin "...gue kayaknya pernah denger tuh nama Neru deh! Tapi... dimana sih?!"

"Hem... _Gomen_, Rin, saya Teto..." gadis berambut seperti bor itu berbicara. Membuat yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan nyengir lebar.

"Uwah! Gak usah formal sama gue!" teriak Rin dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Teto.

Sementara Len? Yah... dia duduk disamping gadis berambut _Blonde _itu.

"Gue Kagene Rin... Salam kenal ya. Lo... Teto...?"

"...Kasane. Teto Kasane." Balas Teto seolah mengerti dengan nada bicara Rin. Rin kembali menyengir dan mengangguk senang.

Sekarang, ayo kita lihat bagaimana keadaan si Kagamine yang masih duduk dengan raut wajah yang malas.

"_A-Ano_... Kamu mengingat saya?"

Len menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neru. Siapa nih anak? Setidaknya itulah isi pikirannya. Dia sama sekali gak inget tuh kalau pernah bicara sama nih anak satu.

"Gak. Gue gak inget sama lo," balas Len acuh tak acuh. Membuat sebuah senyuman getir terpampang diwajah Neru yang yah... gak terlalu cantik cantik amat lah.

"G-Gue... Neru Akita. Tetangga lo yang waktu itu ngasih sup," ucap Neru perlahan. Takut ada kesalahan dalam kalimatnya.

"Kapan ya? Hem... Oh! Iya... gue inget itu, kemarin kan? Thanks ya. Tapi dibuang ditempat sampah sama Rin. Yah... Gue setuju sih. Tapi jangan bilang dia kalo gue setuju! Habisnya ya... Sup kayak gitu gak level dikami..."

Neru merasakan hatinya pedih. Bener bener gak ngehargain orang!

"Lo mau gue ajarin bikin sup yang enak nanti?"

"Eh?" Neru menatap kaget ke arah Len yang memandangnya dengan tatapan malas. Gak salah denger nih dia? Cowok setampan dan sekeren Len ngajakin dia masak bareng di apartemennya berdua? Kencan bukan sih?

"G-Gue tinggal sendiri..." Neru berujar sepelan mungkin.

"Ya udah. Gak apa apa,"

Neru mengejang. Belum pernah sebelumnya dia diajak masak bersama oleh seorang laki laki tampan, keren, tajir dan kayaknya yah... pinter kayak Len!

"O-Oke. Kapan?"

Len memutar bola matanya "Bisa gak sih lo gak usah ngomong gagap. Ngeselin banget deh! Entar gue kesana besok sekitar jam 6 sore aja dah!"

Neru mengangguk "Ya. Gue tunggu ya Len."

"Hn," balas Len. Malas.

Sementara Rin? Dia sebenarnya melihat kejadian itu dari ekor matanya. Entah kenapa tiba tiba dia jadi ingin tau apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Memasak ya? Kh! Pasti Len gak bakalan tuh ngajakin gue. Tapi... yah... untuk apa gue ngarepin dia ngajakin gue. Gak penting banget," Rin mendengus dan kembali menatap buku pelajarannya yang masih kosong karena belum menuliskan apa apa.

"_Ne_, Rin...," panggil Teto pelan. Takut menganggu acara melamun Rin. Rin langsung sadar dan menatap Teto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa?"

"Lo pernah jatuh cinta belum?"

"Eh?" oke, Rin benar benar bingung dengan Teto. Satu, dia ngajakin Rin curcol waktu jam pelajaran yang sebenernya gak terlalu ngerugiin Rin. Dua, bahasan pertama mereka tentang yang ginian?

"Hem... Belum tuh,"

Teto tersenyum kecut "Lo tau apa artinya cinta?"

Rin berfikir "Cinta ya? Cinta itu apa ya? Hem... Gak tau deh Teto. Emang kenapa lo tiba tiba nanya kayak gitu?"

"Gue baru putus sama pacar gue... Dia bilang gue gak tau apa itu cinta. Jadi dia mutusin gue dan besoknya jadian sama anak kelas sebelah..."

"Miris," ucap Rin tanpa sadar sebelum akhirnya dia membekap mulutnya sendiri dan merutuki mulutnya yang terlalu blak-blakan

"Gak apa kok. Gue juga mikir kayak gitu. Miris... Yah... percintaan gue emang miris,"

Rin menepuk bahu Teto pelan "Udahlah! Kita kan sekarang teman. Jadi, lo gak perlu merasa miris atau gimana gitu... Banyak kok yang bakalan selalu ada buat lo! Contohnya gue...Yah... mungkin gak selamanya juga sih. Kan ada yang mau SMA dan kuliah di luar negeri,"

Teto tersenyum "Makasih ya Rin. Lo udah bener bener nyemangatin gue."

.

.

Jam istirahat di sekolah ini sudah menjadi seperti 'neraka' di pikiran Rin. Okelah yah... dia emang seorang 'idol' di sekolah lamanya. Tapi gak kayak gini juga kaleeee!

"Rin, nama gue blablabla..."

Rin hanya tersenyum sesekali mendengar penuturan anak kelas 3-A itu. Semuanya orang miskin ya?

"_G-Gomen_, gue dan Rin harus makan siang dulu ya... Permisi..." Teto langsung berdiri dan menyeret Rin keluar dari kerumunan itu. Rin sendiri hanya cekikan sendiri saat melihat meja Len juga mendapatkan hal serupa.

"Aduh... Rin! Kita tadi bisa mati!" kesal Teto saat mereka sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Tempat biasanya Teto istirahat.

"Ahaha... _Gomen_... Wah, pemandangan dari sini indah ya!" Rin berujar riang. Menatap hamparan tanah hijau yang ada di bawahnya.

"Memang. Pemandangan di sekolah ini sangat indah. Selama lima tahun berturut turut, Voca Akademi ini memang selalu mendapatkan juara pertama dalam lomba sekolah ter-asri," Teto menimpali. Rin hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Minggu depan ada pesta kembang api sekolah," Teto berujar sambil mendengus "Bersamaan dengan pesta dansa di aula."

Rin berbalik dan menampakkan tatapan penuh binarnya "Beneran? Wah! Gue harus ikut tuh! Pasti bakalan seru pake banget!"

Teto tersenyum getir "Ini memang adalah _event _yang selalu diadakan sekolah setiap satu tahun, Rin. Pesta dansanya diadakan di tengah halaman, saat jam dua belas, kembang api diluncurkan. Nah... disana kita semua memakai topeng."

Rin semakin bersemangat. Walaupun sekolahnya amat sangat elit, tapi tidak pernah ada yang mengadakan acara seru seperti itu.

"Saat kembang api pertama diletuskan, lo harus cepat cepat mengenggam tangan seseorang yang berbeda jenis. Maksudku misalkan kau perempuan, genggamlah tangan laki laki... Kononnya, tangan orang yang kalian genggam adalah pasangan kalian. Seramai apapun keadaannya, tidak akan salah pasangan..."

Rin berdecak kagum "Wah... Ternyata keren juga ya! Gue harus ikut! Harus!"

"Tapi menurut gue, mitos itu salah... Kh! Ngeselin tau gak!"

"I-Itu tentang mantan lo itu ya?" tanya Rin hati hati. Saat mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Teto. Rin merasa bersalah sudah mengatakannya.

"Dia terus menerus mengatakan kalau akan selalu bersama gue. Mana buktinya? Dasar laki laki pembohong!"

"Teto..." Rin bergumam "Selalu bersama itu bukan berarti selalu ada disamping lo kan?"

Teto menoleh dan mengeryit heran "Beberapa hari yang lalu. Nenek gue meninggal dunia," Rin berkata sambil tersenyum getir. Mengingat masa lalu memang menyakitkan ya...

"Gue menangis histeris dan terus menerus mengatakan kalau Nenek pembohong. Nenek mengatakan kalau akan selalu bersama dengan gue sepanjang waktu. Setelah pemakaman, gue pingsan..."

Teto menatap teman atau mungkin yah... sahabatnya(?) itu dengan tatapan yang dalam. Seolah mengerti kesedihan Rin.

"Di dalam pingsan itu, gue bermimpi bertemu dengan Nenek. Gue menjerit histeris dan mengatakan kalau nenek pembohong. Tapi... satu kalimat itu ngebuat gue ngerti. Mengerti kalau... sebenarnya, nenek selalu bersama dengan gue."

Teto merangkul Rin sambil tersenyum "Hei... Kenapa lo yang sedih, sih? Kan gue yang sebenernya mau curcol! Ah... lo gak seru ah!"

"Ahaha! Iya ya... Intinya, gitu deh..."

Teto mengangguk "Iya... Oke oke, gue ngerti deh sekarang. Nah... Ayo ngantin aja yuk! Gue udah bener bener laper pake banget nih!"

"Waduh! Niru gue tuh elo! Jangan jadi plagiat dong! Cari _trademark_ sendiri kale! Gak kreatif banget sih lo!"

"Ahaha... Iya iya Rinny... Tapi kira kira yang bagus buat _trademark_ gue apaan ya? Hem... Gini nih... Ngantin yuk! Perut gue makin lama makin cetar membahana minta diisi!"

"Gak nyambung!"

Tipikal sahabat itu simpel. Sahabat itu adalah orang yang...

Mengerti kamu.

To be Continue

Akhirnya selesai chap 3-nya... Update senin nanti ya! :) XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is Something**

**By Snow Lavender**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**Warning : miss typos and typos, eyd berantakan!**

**.**

**Shinichi Rukia : Ahaha... Makasih ya udah review. Masalah Rin atau nggak, bakalan ada di chap depan!**

**Uchiha dant57 : Tenang aja, :) semuanya bakalan ada di chap-chap depan...**

Rin terus menatap fokus pada layar petak ramping dihadapannya. Ditangannya ada semangkuk jagung goreng yang udah berubah bentuk. Tangannya dengan lincah terus dikeluar masukkan dari mangkuk itu untuk mengambil jagung goreng untuk mengisi perutnya.

Bahkan, saking fokusnya, dia tidak memperhatikan kalau saat ini dia hanya mengenakan jeans setengah paha dan kaus setengah lengan atas berwarna jingga. Gimana kalo Len pulang coba?

Oke... Jujur, Rin emang gak pernah mau mikirin yang kayak gituan.

"Argh!" Rin langsung melempar mangkuk dari tangannya dengan keras, membuat mangkuk malang tidak berdaya itu membentur dinding dan akhirnya mati dengan gaya yang tidak elegant.

"Kenapa sih tuh pemeran cowoknya! Ceweknya nangis malah didiemin aja! Kalo gue jadi tuh cewek, bakalan gue hajar tuh! Argh!" Rin menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil muter muter gak jelas.

"Hah?!" tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat benda bulat yang tergantung di dinding.

"Jam sembilan malam? Tuh bocah _shota_ kok belum pulang sih? Entar kena marah kakek! Gue juga yang kena imbasnya!" Rin menggerutu gak jelas.

"Tunggu Len gak ya? Kh! Nyebelin banget si tuh anak!" Rin berdiri lalu mendekati pintu apartemennya dan memegang kenop pintunya. Mungkin berniat keluar sebentar buat cari udara segar.

Bruk!

Kalau saja kaki Rin tidak punya reflek yang bagus, mungkin dia udah gepeng di belakang pintu sekarang.

"L-Len?" kaget Rin saat melihat sosok yang sudah seperti kembarannya itu berdiri di depannya dengan penampilan yang acak acakan dan ... keren?

"L-Lo mabuk?!" kaget Rin "Woy! Umur lo baru berapa?! Lo sadar kan kalo ... L-LEN?!" Len tiba tiba ambruk di atas tubuh Rin. Membuat Rin terduduk seketika dengan tubuh Len yang masih ada di atasnya.

"Woy! Len... Bangun! Lo bakalan nyusahin gue!" teriak Rin semakin kesal sambil menepuk nepuk pipi si _shota_.

"Miku... Kapan sih lo bisa punya waktu buat gue?" Len bergumam sendiri. Oke, mungkin Rin ngerti sekarang. Len ngehubungin Miku, tapi gak ditanggepin sama Miku. Kasihan banget sih nih anak!

"Woy! Bangun Len! Lo tuh berat tau gak!" bentak Rin sambil menyeret Len lebih masuk ke dalam supaya bisa menutup pintu apartemen.

"Argh! Gila lo! Baru berapa lama tinggal di apartemen ini lo udah bikin gue susah aja sih?!"

Rin berkacak pinggang. Mendengus sebal, di bopongnya tubuh Len yang saat ini sudah lemas. Yah... biasalah, orang mabuk.

"Kepaksa tau gak gue kayak gini! Kalo kakek tau gue ngebiarin lo kayak gitu tadi, bisa abis deh gue di ceramahin!" Rin menggerutu kesal dan langsung menendang pintu kamar Len. Meninggalkan sedikit retak disana.

Bruk!

Dan Rin berhasil membantingkan tubuh Len itu ke kasur.

"Miku!" teriak Len dan langsung menarik Rin sehingga terbaring tepat di atas Len. Rin semakin menggerutu tak jelas dan berusaha berdiri kembali sebelum akhirnya entah bagaimana, Len membuat posisi mereka berbuah. Rin yang berada di bawah sekarang. Dengan kedua tangan Len yang berada disamping kepala Rin.

"Miku! Lo cantik banget deh..." Len mulai membelai pipi _chubby_ Rin.

"Woy gila! Gue bukan Miku! Gue Rin... Gue beribu kali lebih cantik dari Miku, tau gak lo, hah?! Pergi lo sana! Gak usah macem macem deh!" bentak Rin sambil terus berusaha mendorong Len.

"Rin? Huh... Lo manis..."

"Eh?" Rin kaget mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, dia memang lebih suka di bilang manis daripada cantik. Entah kenapa lebih enak aja gitu...

"G-Gue emang manis! Sekarang minggir!"

Len tersenyum dan memeluk Rin erat "Gue ngantuk... Lo jangan pergi ya! Biar kita terus disini aja melihat awan dan langit yang ada diatas bersama para lumba lumba!"

"Len! Ngawur banget sih bicara lo! Lepasin gue!"

"Jangan banyak gerak! Gue mau tidur! Dan lo harus jadi guling gue!"

"Argh! Udah gue bilang kan kalo gue bukan Miku, Len Kagamine! Pergi lo dari kehidupan gue!"

Len mendengus "Gue nggak bakalan lepasin kalo lo gak diem!"

Rin memutar bola matanya kesal "_Fine_! Sekarang cepetan lepasin gue!"

"..." hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Apa artinya itu? Tentu saja artinya Len Kagamine sang pembuat keonaran itu sudah tidur. Sambil terus menyumpah, Rin berusaha menggeser tubuh Len yang alhasil membuat pelukan Len semakin mengerat.

"Argh! Gue udah ngantuk tau! Pergi sana!"

"Kalo ngantuk tidur aja... Gak apa kok..." balas Len masih dengan suaranya yang aneh. Rin sendiri merasa risih dengan suara itu.

"Ya udahlah! Gak apa kali ya?" Rin membatin dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Lagian, Cuma gara gara hal sepele kayak gini, gak mungkin kan dia bisa suka sama nih bocah?

"_Oyasumi..._," Len berucap dengan nada menggantung.

"Iya! Iya! Terserah! _Oyasumi_!" balas Rin kesal lalu langsung menutup matanya. Membiarkan peri peri mimpi menaburkan debu ajaibnya pada Rin. Oke, mungkin itu tidak perlu karena hanya dalam hitungan detik, Rin sudah benar benar berada dialam mimpi. Karena nyaman kah?

"Rin." Len melanjutkan kata katanya yang tergantung. Kalian bertanya apa dia masih mabuk? Tentu! Dia minum banyak sekali minuman beralkohol!

.

.

"Ngh..." Rin membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menyadari posisinya yang menyebalkan tapi nyaman(?), Rin segera mendorong tubuh Len yang pastinya sudah benar benar terlelap.

"Woy! Bangun!" teriak Rin sambil melemparkan bantal dan telak mengenai wajah Len.

"Mph? Apaan sih?!" teriak Len kesal. Segera mengambil posisi duduk, ditatapnya Rin yang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Bangun gih! Entar telat! Gue bisa kena marah kakek nanti!"

"Emang nih jam berapa sih? Tidur gue nyenyak banget semalam!" Len meregangkan otot ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku.

"Ya iyalah nyaman! Lo jadiin gue guling! Sial tau gak lo!"

Len membatu. Apa apaan kata kata Rin tadi? Jadi itu artinya dia dan Rin udah tidur satu ranjang gitu? _Hell no_!

Menyadari Len yang bersikap aneh, Rin langsung menimpali "Lo mabuk semalem tau gak! Lo ngira gue Miku terus lo jadiin gue guling! Sial!"

"Kh!" Len mendengus kesal "Oke... Oke... Terserah lah!"

Rin mengambil sisir di atas nakas Len dan menyisir rambutnya sedikit sebelum akhirnya benar benar meninggalkan kamar bernuansa kuning itu.

"H-Hoeek!" dan akhirnya terdengar suara seperti itu dari kamar Len dan langsung disusun derap langkah kaki Len menuju wastafel yang ada di dekat sana.

"Ahahaha!" Rin yang masih berada di depan pintu pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang seolah memaksa untuk meletus.

"Cowok kok gak tahan minum minuman kayak gitu sih! Lagian, sok hebat sih!"

"Eh, diem ya lo! Lo gak tau apa ap—Hoeeek!"

"Wah..." Rin berseru riang sambil berdehem kecil "Udah berapa bulan bu kandungan bayinya? Pasti seneng ya mau punya bayi!" Rin semakin mengeraskan suaranya. Membuat Len yang masih mengeluarkan isi perutnya menggeram kesal.

"Sini... Gue bantu ya..." Rin mendekat dengan tatapan yang menakutkan lalu ...

PLAK!

Punggung Len sukses menjadi sasaran empuk pembuangan tenaga Rin Kagene.

"HOEK!" dan seluruh isi perut Len pun benar benar keluar. Rin? Dia semakin ngakak. Pasalnya sudah bisa memukul si _shota _Len Kagamine.

"Wah... Wah... Ibu hamil marah nih ceritanya?" tanya Rin sambil mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar dari ujung matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Berhenti ngomong kayak gitu!"

Rin terkekeh "Oke... Oke... _Enjoy_ aja kale!"

"Diem lo!"

Rin kembali tertawa melihat Len yang seolah menjadi bahan ospeknya untuk hari ini. Hem... Mungkin cukup menyenangkan?

.

.

Rin memasuki kelas dengan ceria. Ya... awal hari yang bagus sepertinya. Berbeda dengan Len yang terlihat suntuk dan yah... menyedihkan?

"_Ohayou_ Teto!" sapa Rin saat sudah duduk disamping Teto yang masih melahap rakus roti yang seukuran dengan tasnya.

"_Ohayou_ Rin!" dan satu hal yang Rin pertanyakan sekarang adalah, kenapa Teto bisa ngomong dengan begitu lancar padahal mulutnya penuh oleh roti?

"Rin..." Teto berucap sesaat setelah semua roti itu sudah berubah bentuk menjadi halus. Supaya kenapa? Supaya bisa di cerna oleh usus manusia.

"Len kenapa?" lanjutnya. Rin hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Gak ngurus deh gue..." Rin mendengus kesal "Eh, kasih tau dong siapa mantan lo itu!"

Teto tersenyum kecut "Emang kenapa? Dia juga mungkin gak anggep gue mantan dia tuh! Dia udah bahagia sama cewek lain!"

"Alah! Lebay lo! Lagian ya, kalo janur kuning belum melengkung, lo harus terus berusaha! Lagian masih berapa tahun tuh janur kuning melengkung?" akhirnya, Rin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang barusan dia katakan?

"Ya udah... Hem, besok aja ya?"

"_Perfect_,"

Sementara itu, Len masih saja merenung dan meratapi nasib malangnya. Udah mabuk, terus berapa kali disangka orang digila di jalan, untung tuh apartemen ketemu! Tapi jujur aja, Len bener bener kehilangan kesadaran waktu ambruk ke tubuh Rin waktu itu.

"Sial," dengusnya kesal.

"Len, hari ini jadi kan ke apartemen gue?" tanya Neru dengan suara pelan. Len hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepalanya yang tak ikhlas.

"Gue sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna, jadi kita bisa memasak dengan nyaman dan tenang,"

Len mengangguk lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak mendengus. Matanya terus fokus menatap keluar jendela. Dimana ada udara dan beberapa helai daun yang terbang.

"_Ohayou minna!"_ seorang guru, berambut cokelat, memasuki kelas itu dengan terburu buru. Guru ini? Guru yang ingin dicincang oleh Rin saat ini juga.

"_Ohayou_ Kiyo-_sensei_!" balas seisi kelas serempak. Yah... terkecuali dua orang. Dan yah... kalian pasti tau kan siapa tuh anak dua?

"_Sensei_ akan bagikan tugas kelompok untuk materi bab ini. Satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang. Kelompoknya..."

Dan Rin maupun Len yakin, mereka akan berada dalam grup yang sama. Pasti.

"Rin, Len, Teto dan Mikuo."

Perkataan Kiyo-_sensei_ benar benar mampu membuat Len dan Rin berfikir kalau semua ini amat sangat lebay!

Setelah menyebutkan semua nama kelompok, seperti biasanya, Kiyo-_sensei _keluar kelas dan akan kembali lagi dua menit sebelum bel pergantian pelajaran.

"Bisa gak alay atau gak lebay dikit gak sih?" kesal Rin sambil mendengus kesal dan membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya yang ada di atas meja.

"Gila nih emang orang orang zaman dulu! Gak ngerti mode apa? Zaman sekarang? Dijodohin? Gak level kale!" ucap Len yakin. Seyakin sukanya dia sama pisang.

To be continue

Bakalan update hari jum'at lagi kalo Laven gak lupa ya... :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is Something**

**By Snow Lavender**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton and Yamaha**

**Warning : miss typos, typos, eyd kacau**

**.**

**Kagami Kagusa : Laven emang suka banget Rin yang tsundere XD**

**Shinichi Rukia : Mantanya Teto? Ada kok! Tapi di chap beriku-berikut-berikut dan berikutnya lagi! :D**

**ChiichanTKJ28 : Makasih. Oke, ini udah update. Moga suka ya! :)**

**Kurokawa Miyako : Haha... Mereka kan masih dibawah umur :3 Mungkin entar kali ya. Untuk pacar Teto, silahkan terus menebak! ;)**

**Uchiha dant57 : Haha... Ya mana bisa mabuk kan kalo makan pisang? :D**

**Shiroi no Hikari : Wah... Makasih banget ya. Idenya cuma kebetulan aja kok. Lagian nih fic GaJe banget menurut Laven. Oke, ini udah update. :) Moga suka**

**.**

Curcol bentar ya... hehe... Berhubung vocaloid ini fav-nya Laven, jadi Laven seneng banget waktu liat ratingnya naik! #Horeee. Oh ya, chap yang ini moga suka ya, Laven rasa chap ini jauh banget dr kt sempurnya. Jadi kalo jelek,_gomenasai_! :3

.

Rin mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah berapa puluh kali dia menyatakan kalau kerja kelompok ini tidak bisa dirumahnya. Malah Len gak pernah bantuin lagi!

"Yah... Tapi kalau lusa..."

"Oh... Ayolah Teto! Kau tidak ingin melihat sahabatmu yang manis dan imut ini meratap kan?" pinta Rin penuh kesungguhan. Sungguh membuat Len ingin muntah.

"Diem lo bocah pisang!" bentak Rin kasar. Len hanya mencibir sebelum akhirnya kembali ke acara melamun miliknya.

"Oke, di rumah gue ya? hem... udahlah! Lusa aja gak apa," balas Teto akhirnya setelah mengibarkan bendera putih. Kh! Menyusahkan.

"Hei... Lo berdua kenapa masang ekspresi seperti itu dari tadi sih?" dengus Len sambil menatap Teto dan Mikuo secara bergantian.

"Iya nih! Risih tau gak sih?!" tambah Rin sambil terus menatap keduanya secara bergantian. Mencoba menjadi detektif handal yang akan membongkar semua permasalahan yang sudah dikubur rapat rapat oleh dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu(?)

"Len dan Rin, lo berdua dipanggil Gakupo-_sensei_ tuh!" seorang gadis yang merupakan ketua kelas berujar dengan keras. Suaranya memaksa seisi kelas menutup telinga.

"Iya! Gak usah alay gitu dong Miki!" kesal Rin. Dengan satu gerakan, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan ...

Bruk!

"Aw! Woy! Sakit tau! Gimana sih lo? Jalan tuh liat liat kenapa?!" bentak Rin dengan muka kesal. Apa gak cukup nih cowok _shota_ bikin dia sial? Bisa rusak nih kening gara gara ketabrak sama kening dia!

"Eh, lo itu yang gak punya mata! Sial!" balas Len ketus. Tanpa memperdulikan orang orang yang terus menerus menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh, keduanya berdiri dan langsung mendengus kesal.

"Yang ngalah yang waras," ketus mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Rin masih membaca novelnya sambil berbaring di sofa. Hari ini, dia memakai jeans selutut dengan kaus biru dongker berlengan panjang. Televisi masih tetap menyala walaupun dia sendiri gak nonton dan fokus baca tuh novel.

"Gue pulang!" teriak Len dan nyaris ngebuat kuping Rin tuli.

"Woy! Gak usah teriak juga kale! Lagian apaan sih lo?! Kayak suami istri aja!" pekik Rin kasar. Tidak memperdulikan kata katanya yang membuat Len sedikit mematung di ambang pintu.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Len sambil mendekat. Masih dengan menyampirkan jaket di bahu kanannya dan tangan yang terus memegang tas.

"Punya mata kan? Liat aja sendiri!"

Len mendengus kesal "Jam lima ya? Sejam lagi gue bakalan ke apartemen Neru. Mau ngajarin dia bikin sup."

"Emang lo bisa bikin sup? Kayaknya tipikal cowok kayak lo tuh gak ada bakat banget deh di yang begituan. Kalo adu mulut, bakat lo luar biasa...,"

Len menggeram sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas kasar. Meredam keinginannya untuk mencekik Rin saat ini juga.

"Terserah!"

"Oh ya, gue ikut ya entar! Gue gak ada kerjaan di rumah. Juga kan, masih hebatan gue bikin sup daripada lo! Karena sup Neru itu amat sangat menjijikkan, jadi harus ahli yang ngajarin..."

Len memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Terserah!"

Rin hanya bisa tertawa karena permintaannya di setujui oleh Len. Tapi tiba tiba raut wajahnya berubah kusut.

"Apaan sih nih novel! Masa si cewek gak jadian sama si cowok sih?!" geram Rin dan langsung melemparkan novel yang (lagi) tidak berdosa dan tidak berdaya itu.

Rin berdiri lalu mulai meregangkan otot ototnya yang sedikit lemas "Mandi ah... Gerah!" gumam Rin dan langsung saja melewati Len yang sedang mengutak atik telepon rumah.

"Pake ponsel sendiri kale!"

Len menggeram kesal "Abis pulsa bego! Belum sempet ngisi pulsa!"

Rin terkikik mendengarnya. Tawanya semakin jadi saat Len mulai mencibir.

"Halo? Miku sayang?"

"_Len sayang? Aku kangen banget sama kamu. Kamu apa kabar? Kamu baik baik aja kan?"_

Entah kenapa Len senang sekali. Mungkin karena Miku amat sangat perhatian padanya kali ini. Biasanya Miku sangat cuek.

"_Len sayang? Kamu masih disana kan?"_

"Iya kok Miku sayang, aku juga kangen sama kamu. Aku baik kok, kamu gimana? Baik kan?"

"_Sebenernya aku gak baik. Abisnya kamu gak ada disini sih!"_

Len terkekeh kecil "Yah... Mau gimana lagi? Oh ya, bukannya akhir pekan kamu ada jadwal _modelling_ di Tokyo ya?"

Yup. Miku memang seorang model. Walaupun belum terlalu lama bergelut di dunia permodelan, tapi bakatnya cukup diakui.

"_Iya. Hem... Tapi kayaknya aku gak bisa ketemu sama kamu. Kamu tau sendiri kan? jadwalku benar benar padat! Kh! Sialan memang..."_

Sialan?

Entah kenapa mendengar kata kata itu membuat Len mengingat Rin. Yah... gadis liar yang menyebalkan.

"Eh?" Len kaget sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan mengobrol bersama Miku lewat telepon. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari pekerjaan Miku sampai orang yang sedang dekat dengan mereka. Sampai akhirnya sambungan telepon mereka terputus karena mati listrik.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan Len tau siapa yang menjerit histeris.

"Woy! Gue tau lo phobia gelap, tapi gak usah kayak gitu juga kale!" teriak Len dan semakin mendekat ke kamar mandi.

"GELAAAAP!" pekik Rin dan langsung membanting pintu. Dia sudah mengenakan jeans selututnya, tapi tubuhnya hanya berbalut handuk.

"E-EH? MESUM!" pekik Rin dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat menyadari Len tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"GELAAAAP!" dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Rin kembali keluar kamar mandi. Dan dapat dipastikan, beberapa detik lagi, akan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"E-EH?! MESUM!"

Ya kan?

"GEL—gila! Nih lampu iseng banget sih?!"

Tapi sepertinya kegiatan keluar masuk kamar mandi akan segera berhenti karena lampunya sudah menyala. Dasar tuh PLN! Bikin bayaran listrik jadi mahal aja!

.

.

Rin memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dicermin sekali lagi. Celana jeans selutut dan kaos berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Lumayanlah... Gimana gimana, anak orang kaya kayak gue gak boleh asal pake baju kalo pergi ke rumah orang yang yah... miskin..." Rin memasangkan pita putih di kepalanya.

"Hei! Sudah selesai belum?!"

Rin mendengus dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tidak elit "Bisa nunggu gak sih? Gue masih siap siap!"

"Eh, kita ini bukannya mau kencan!"

Mata Rin mendelik "Gue juga gak mikir ini kencan dan gue gak bakalan mau kencan sama lo, bego!"

"Bisa gak sih lo itu gak ngeselin?"

Rin menutup pintu kamarnya rapat "Kalo gak bisa lo mau apa? Mau bunuh gue gitu?" Rin tersenyum meremehkan. Menatap Len yang saat ini mengenakan jeans panjang dan kaus yang juga senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"E-Eh? Kaus lo...?" kaget Rin "Kok sama warnanya kayak punya gue sih? Entar kita disangka pake kaus _couple_! Ganti sana!"

"Kenapa gak lo aja yang ganti baju? Kenapa harus gue?"

Rin berkacak pinggang "Yah karena gue cewek dan gue lama milih baju!"

"Ya udah... Kalo gitu, lo gak usah ikut!" Len berbalik namun pergerakannya langsung terhenti saat Rin menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Gue mau ikut! Tapi ini baju favorit gue!"

Len mendengus kesal "Oke! _Fine_! Gak usah ganti baju lo! Lagian Cuma sebentar, gak bakalan ada yang merhatiin!"

Rin mengangguk dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah si _shota_.

Setelah merasa siap, keduanya membuka pintu dan langsung berjalan menuju apartemen Neru yang ada disebelah (Laven gak terlalu ngerti soal Apartemen, jadi kalo ada keterangan yg salah, maaf ya readers :) ). Yah... sebenarnya entah kenapa Rin merasa jengkel sendiri. Entahlah...

"Wah... Serasi sekali,"

Dan perkataan seorang ibu ibu yang lewat benar benar membuat hati Rin maupun Len mencelos. Menundukkan wajah dalam dalam, Rin terus berjalan di belakang Len yang ada di depannya.

"Hey... Berhentilah menunduk seperti itu. Itu membuatku risih!"

Rin mendongak. Entah kenapa, dia hanya mengangguk. Biasanya dia akan langsung menjawab Len yang mencelanya. Mungkin karena dia masih malu.

Setelah berapa lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu berwarna cokelat dan tanaman di pinggir pintu sebagai pemanis.

Ting tong...

"Iya! Sebentar!" teriak Neru dari dalam apartemen. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok Neru yang tersenyum ceria. Tapi sedetik kemudian, senyuman itu langsung pudar.

"Hai!" sapa Rin berusaha ramah. Rin sebenarnya kesal. Kenapa? Karena saat melihat Rin sepertinya wajah Neru menampakkan kekecewaan.

"H-Hai!"

"Lo kesel ngeliat gue? Lo ngerencanain mau kencan sama Len?" tanya Rin ketus. Cemburu kah? Tentu tidak! Dia cuma kesal karena dianggap menganggu.

"Hei!" spontan, Len mencubit lengan Rin.

"Aw... Lo apa apaan sih! Sakit tau!"

Len mendengus kesal "Lo punya tata krama kan? lo gak seharusnya bersikap kayak gitu! Lagian kan keluarga kita gak pernah ngajarin yang kayak gitu juga!"

Rin mencibir "Gue gak peduli...!"

"Kh! Lo ini ngeselin banget sih?!"

"Hem... Len? Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Neru hati hati. Jujur saja, hatinya tersayat melihat keakraban Len dan Rin.

"Oke... Ayo kita mulai!" Len berujar dan langsung memasuki apartemen Neru. Rin? Dia masih ragu.

"Oy! Lo bilang mau ngikut kan? Ayo!" Len menyembul(?) dari balik pintu dan langsung menarik tangan Rin. Neru hanya menatapnya sendu. Apa gak ada kesempatan buat dia?

.

.

"Nah, dimana bahan bahannya? Wortel, kentang, daging, bumbu bumbunya? Dimana semuanya?" tanya Len sambil terus memperhatikan isi kulkas Neru.

"Len! Gue mau duduk dimana?" pekik Rin dari ruang tamu. Len mendengus mendengarnya.

"Lo mau ngeliat gue masak gak? Kalo iya duduk aja tuh di kursi dapur!"

Rin mengangguk tanpa menjawab dan segera pergi ke dapur. Karena tipe apartemennya sama, Rin tau dimana dapurnya.

"Hem... Len? Ini wortelnya..." tangan Neru terjulur untuk mengambil benda lonjong berwarna jingga itu. Tapi bukannya mengenai wortel, tangannya malah mengenai tangan Len yang juga hendak mengambil wortel itu.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"Bisa lo lepas?" tanya Len kesal. Dengan segera, Neru menarik tangannya dan meminta maaf.

"_G-Gomen_..."

"Hm." Balas Len sekenanya. Sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok Rin yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu dapur.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Len malas. Perasaan Len saja, atau semakin lama dia semakin perhatian dengan Rin?

"Gue males nunggu! Lo berdua lama banget sih ngambil bahan bahannya!" kesal Rin. Memang, kulkas Neru ada di ruang makan. Sedangkan dapur dan ruang makan terpisah.

"Lo mau bantuin gitu?" tanya Len dengan wajah malas. Rin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ya. Kebiasaan lama Rin yang entah kenapa kambuh lagi. Semenjak neneknya meninggal, Rin tidak pernah lagi bersikap seperti itu.

"Gue bakalan bantuin lo berdua masak aja deh! Lagian sup gue yang terbaik kok." Ucap Rin dengan bangganya. Membuat Len hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya udah! Lo ambil bahan bahannya. Gue mau nyiapin alat alatnya di dapur." Len membenarkan ikatan _ponytail_ rambutnya dan berjalan pergi dari dapur.

Rin membenarkan pita putihnya sebelum akhirnya memandangi Neru dari atas sampai bawah.

"Lo mau masak atau pesta sih?" sungguh Rin, kata katamu itu menusuk jantung.

"E-Eh? Salah baju ya?"

Rin berkacak pinggang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk "Ganti gaun renda lo itu sama celana santai dan kaus!" perintah Rin tegas. Neru mengangguk dan langsung melesat menuju kamar. Rin yang melihatnya hanya berdecak. Lalu dia segera mengambil bahan bahan yang diperlukan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Nih... Udah semuanya," Rin berujar "Wortel, daging, kentang, _negi_, dan bahan bahan yang lain lah..." ujar Rin saat sampai di dapur yang memang tidak jauh daru ruang makan.

"Oke, dimana Neru? Dia mau belajar masak kan?"

Rin mendengus "Gue suruh dia ganti baju. Kita mau masak, bukan mau hadir di pesta dansa Kerajaan. Lagian kenapa banyak bunga kayak ginian sih? Risih gue!"

"Udah! Ini kan apartemen dia juga!"

Rin tidak menjawab dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut dapur "Bagusan juga _Marygold_ daripada bunga gak jelas kayak gini..." Rin memetik kuncup dari salah satu bunga yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

"Oke, g-gue udah siap..."

Rin dan Len menoleh ke arah Neru. Dia sekarang memakai jeans panjang dan baju berwarna keemasan dengan beberapa aksesoris.

"Kali ini mau ke pertemuan kelas," Rin mendengus sebelum akhirnya mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Lo bisa diem sedikit gak sih?" kesal Len bahkan tangannya yang sedang membenahi semua alat alatnya sampai berhenti.

"_Fine_! Gue diem! Bete gue disini!"

To be Continue

Lagi, Laven bakalan update senin ya!~ :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is Something**

**By Snow Lavender**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**Warning : typos and miss typos, eyd kacau**

**.**

**Kagami Kagusa : Wah... Seneng kalo gitu. Kentang? emang kenapa? :)**

**Mikasa-san05 : Gak apa kok! :) Yang penting suka. Makasih udah review ya,**

**Shiroi no Hikari : Hehe... Iya, Rin-nya emang rempong dasar. Oke, ini udah update tepat waktu (y)**

**Kurokawa Miyako : Waduh... Mereka kan masih kecil XD**

**Uchiha dant57 : Laven suka kekejaman! XD (eh?), Sebenernya Laven gak terlalu ngerti sih, tapi yah... ada ide kayak gitu, jadi tulis aja deh!**

**Shinichi Rukia : Emang... Len kan gak peduli sama Neru! Laven gak suka! ;) Oke, entar bakalan update!**

**Yami Nova : Apartemen sebelah kan Neru, gak apalah... :D Tapi yang sebelahnya lagi emang kasian sih... Thanks for review!**

.

Rin mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Gimana nggak coba? Dia udah kayak obat nyamuk aja disini! Tadi dia mau ngebantuin, tapi Neru dengan seenak jidatnya bilang kalo dia nggak ngerti kalo diajarin oleh dua orang sekaligus.

"Lama banget sih lo berdua! Bosen nih gue! Mana di nih apartemen gak ada yang bagus bagus amat lagi!"

Len berdecak mendengar ocehan Rin yang entah sudah keberapa kali "Lo sendiri yang mau ikut kan?"

"Iya! Tapi gue gak nyangka si puteri gadungan itu super bodoh sampe sampe nggak bisa diajarin dua orang!"

"Rin!" Len sedikit membentak "Emang ada tipe orang yang kayak gitu!"

"Alah! Males gue dengerinnya! Udah... Masak aja sana lo berdua!"

Neru melirik ke arah Rin lewat ekor matanya. Sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan bersalah, tapi asalkan bisa berdua saja bersama Len, tak apalah...

"Pokoknya, gue gak mau tau, pulang dari kerja kelompok di rumah Teto, lo harus traktir gue Es Krim jeruk yang baru aja keluarin sama Restoran deket sekolah!"

Len mendengus. Gila nih anak?

"Oke! Sekarang, lo diem bisa?"

Rin tersenyum penuh kemenangan "_No Problem_!"

Len menatap sup dihadapannya sekali lagi "Hem... Kayaknya kurang sesuatu deh? Apa ya? Ah! Tomat!"

Neru tersenyum "Gue ambil dulu ya..."

"Gue aja yang ngambil tuh buah sayur! Gue gak ada kerjaan disini!" Rin bangkit dari kursinya dan bersenandung pelan. Senandung seperti...

_Gue ada di rumah iblis..._

_Merana, menatap para iblis..._

_Gue sih sebel, gue gak takut..._

_Kenapa sebel?_

_Wong iblisnya pada songong!_

Ekspresi Len dan Neru? Len hanya menghela nafas panjang. Gila bener dah nih cewek satu! Sementara Neru? Dia masih cengo. Gimana bisa Rin bersenandung dengan sangat lembut dan ayu sementara liriknya begituan?

"ADUUUH! Dasar lantai kepar*t! Kaki gue! Aduh!"

Len maupun Neru langsung panik seketika. Duo itu langsung berlari menuju ruang makan yang memang alasan kenapa dipisah sama dapur nggak diketahui.

"Lo kenapa?" tanya Len saat melihat Rin sudah berguling guling dilantai sambil megangin kakinya.

"Lantai kepar*t!" pekik Rin masih berguling guling. Mengambil gerakan cepat, Len menarik tangan Rin kearahnya.

"Aduh... Kaki gue... Kaki gue..."

"Lo kenapa sih?" tanya Len makin panas. Udah ditanya berkali kali juga!

"Lantainya licin bener! Gue kepeleset! Sakit banget!"

Neru memandangi lantainya. Ah! Benar juga! Sebelum kedapur tadi, dia menyempatkan diri ke ruang makan untuk minum segelas air. Mungkin karena terburu buru, airnya berceceran.

"Sini! Gue liat!" pelan pelan, Len memegang betis Rin dan ditekannya sedikit.

"Aduh! Jangan lo gituin goblok!" teriak Rin spontan. Pengen deh rasanya Len pelintir nih kaki, tapi dia juga masih punya rasa perikemanusiaan.

"Kh! Nyusain banget sih lo!" gerutuh Len sebal. Menyiapkan tenaga, Len segera menggendong Rin ala _brydal style_ menuju ruang tamu.

"Kenapa juga gue harus minum berceceran. Kalo nggak kan, pasti Rin nggak akan digendong sama Len kayak gini..." Neru hanya bisa memperhatikan. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak sendiri memegangi dadanya.

"Cepetan Len! Kaki gue tuh udah bener bener sakit!" pekik Rin semakin histeris. Len hanya berdecak sebal. Kenapa juga nih anak bisa sampe begini? Atau mungkin karma karena senandungnya tadi?

Setelah melewati ruang televisi, Len langsung meletakkan Rin di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Mengambil posisi berjongkok, lagi lagi Len memegang betis Rin dan menekan nekannya pelan.

"Aduh! Sakit!"

"Iya! Tahan sedikit kenapa?! Gue juga males kaleee!"

Rin mengambil bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya lalu menggigitnya dengan kasar. Dia memang sering berkelahi dulu di SD, tapi kalau terkilir... Ini kali pertama!

"Rin, mau gue ambilin air minum?" tawar Neru dengan suara mencicit. Dia takut. Kenapa? Abisnya kata kata Rin pedes banget!

"Jangan sok perhatian deh lo!" tuh kan!

Prak!

"AAAAAAAAAAA! Kaki gue! Lo apain kaki gue Len Kagamine!" jerit Rin frustasi. Patahkah kakinya?!

"Gue gak apa apain kok!" balas Len santai. Menggeram kesal, Rin langsung berdiri dan menunjuk wajah Len.

"Lo pikir... tunggu? Gue berdiri! Kaki gue gak sakit lagi! Asyik!"

"Makanya, kalo jalan itu pake kaki sama pake mata. Jangan pake kaki doang! Ngerti nggak lo? Kalo lo sampe kayak gitu lagi, siapa yang repot? Gue kan?" Len berceramah (dalam benak Rin) dan diakhiri dengan dengusan.

"Iya! Ngerti gue! Ngerti!" pekik Rin tepat ditelinga Len. Sambil berkacak pinggang, Rin menoleh ke arah Neru yang masih berdiri dengan tampang yang menurut Rin sok khawatir.

"Mana supnya? Udah jadi kan? Biar gue nilai! Seenak apaan sih sup resep Len Kagamine? Ada juga, enakan resep gue."

Len menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Rin. Menunggu sup yang memang sudah selesai. Meskipun nggak jadi pake tomat sih...

Sekitar tiga menit menunggu, Neru datang sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada semangkuk penuh sup dan dua buah mangkuk kecil beserta sendok.

"Nah... Ini sup ala Len Kagamine, kalo lo bilang nih sup nggak enak, lidah lo salah tuh! Mending periksain aja dulu ke dokter!"

Rin mendelik ke arah si _shota_. Eh... udah lama tuh nggak manggil kayak gitu. Segera, karena emang perutnya udah meraung minta diisi, Rin mengambil satu mangkuk kecil dan memasukkan satu sendok sayur sup.

"Oke... Gimana rasanya?" tanya Len saat Rin sudah meyeruput sesendok kuah dari sup yang katanya resepnya.

"Standar."

Dan komentar Rin serasa petir dimalam hari. Gimana nggak? Supnya itu yang terenak yang pernah dimakan oleh tetangganya! Meskipun Len kurang yakin tetangganya pernah makan sup.

"Sup yang enak itu pake kuah kaldu. Ditambah dengan irisan tomat seger, hem... cincangan daging ayam sama beberapa sayur lain yang seharusnya wajib di sup."

Len menggeram. Hampir deh tuh vas bunga dilemparnya ke muka Rin. Gadis yang saat ini masih menampakkan wajah polosnya yang benar benar manis sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Tapi..."

Len kembali tenang untuk sesaat.

"Sup ini beda dari sup lainnya. Lebih gurih dan kuahnya juga bening banget dan nggak keruh. Ditambah lagi, sayur mayur yang ada didalamnya juga terasa enak banget... Jadi, gue akui sup ini enak..." Rin berujar sambil tersenyum. Haha! Len langsung menampakkan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Meskipun nggak lebih enak dari punya gue sih...,"

Ctar!

Dan kobaran api pun menyala disekeliling Len.

"Udah ah Len! _Enjoy_ aja lagi... Oh ya, nih udah malem banget. Udah jam setengah sembilan. Pulang yuk!"

Len mendengus kasar lalu mengangguk "Eh Neru, gue sama nih bocah balik ke apartemen ya. Lama lama bisa gue bunuh juga nih anak kalo terusan ngedumel nggak jelas."

Neru mengangguk dan mengantar keduanya sampai ke depan pintu. Rin yang kakinya memang masih sedikit sakit dibopong oleh Len yang terus menerus menggerutu mengatakan kalau badan Rin itu berat.

"Hem... Len, bisa kupinta nomor ponselmu?"

Len yang sudah keluar dari apartemen Neru pun menoleh lagi "Lo punya nomor Mikuo? Dia punya tuh nomor gue! Gue gak hapal!"

Neru mengangguk.

"Lain kali, lo itu nggak boleh kayak tadi! Malu maluin tau gak!" ujar Len saat sudah cukup jauh dari pintu.

"Malu maluin gimana? Semua yang gue bilang tuh fakta tau!"

Len mendengus "Iya... Tapi gak usah kayak gitu juga deh, Rin! Pusing gue! Oh ya, besok mungkin gue bakalan tidur di tempatnya Mikuo. Sobat baru gue satu itu! Lo gak apa kan sendiri?"

Rin mengangguk "Gue juga bukan anak kecil lagi, kale!"

"Iya... Tapi tingkah lo tuh lebih lebih dari bayi yang masih merah!"

"Ngajakin berantem nih lo, hah?!"

Len memutar bola matanya "Nggak. Gue tuh ngomongin realita. Bukan gosip yang sering lo bicarain sama temen temen seperjuangan lo itu..."

"Gue tuh nggak suka nge-gosip tau! Apa yang gue dan temen temen gue sering bicarain tuh adalah sebuah kenyataan yang seratus persen akurat! Lo jangan bikin gue naik pitam dong!"

"Terserah lo aja deh..."

.

.

Len menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Heh... Lelah juga! Rin tadi sudah tidur sambil membanting pintu karena masih berfikir kalau Len mengejeknya. Dasar tuh anak!

"Tapi kenapa akhir akhir ini hubungan gue sama Rin jadi makin deket ya?" Len menatap langit langit kamarnya.

"Ah! Palingan juga karena sering ketemu. Lagian cinta gue juga harus tetep buat Miku. Miku kan udah setia sama gue, jadi gue juga harus setia sama Miku..." Len bergumam. Baru saja hendak memejamkan mata, _handphone_nya sudah bergetar duluan.

"Siapa juga yang nge-sms malem malem gini..." jujur saja, Len risih di sms jam segini. Dia emang biasanya tidur larut, tapi kalo lagi mood tidur cepet, dia males bener dah diganggu.

_From : xxxxxxxxxxxx _

_To : Kagamine Len_

_Hai Len. Ini Neru. Lo udah tidur?_

Len mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Neru toh yang sms? Kenapa kayaknya dia perhatian banget ya?

Setelah meng-save nomor ponsel Neru, Len segera mengirimkan balasan.

_From : Kagamine Len_

_To : Akita Neru_

_Hai juga. Gue pasti udah tidur kalo aja lo nggak ngirim sms ke gue. Lagian ngapain sih sms nggak penting kayak begituan?_

Segera saja Len taruh tuh hp di atas nakas dan dia sendiri langsung memeluk guling pisangnya. Kh! Menyebalkan memang!

_From : Akita Neru_

_To : Kagamine Len_

_Sorry Len. Gue nggak maksud ganggu lo jam segini. Gue Cuma mau bilang makasih banget udah ngajarin gue bikin sup._

Len memutar bola matanya malas. Kalo Cuma kayak gini doang? Buat apa sms coba! Ngabisin pulsa aja nih anak!

_From : Kagamine Len_

_To : Akita Neru_

_Iya... Iya... Sama-sama. Dah! Gue mau tidur!_

Beberapa detik, Len masih bisa mendengar getar hp yang pertanda ada sms masuk. Tapi alam tidur sudah terlalu membuainya sehingga tetap saja dia tidur.

To Be Continue~

_Minna_, Laven mau minta maaf ya... Karena masalah koneksi, mungkin Laven bakalan _up-date_ senin depan. Ah... _Gomenasai_! Review selalu ditunggu dan dinanti! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is Something**

**By Snow Lavender**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton and Yamaha**

**Warning : Typos, miss typos and eyd kacau**

**.**

**Gomen, kali ini Laven gak bisa balesin review. Bener2 buru2 mau ulangan. Juga, pulsa modem yang bener2 gak ngebantu sama sekali -_- utk chap berikutnya bakalan update, tapi gak tau waktu pastinya... Gomen!**

Len melemparkan bantal pisangnya ke segala tempat. Jam weker berbentuk pisangnya nyaris saja kehilangan nyawa kalau saja Len nggak inget hari apa ini.

"Cihuy! Hari ini gue nginep tempat Mikuo! Bisa main PS semalaman!"

Len langsung berlari mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di samping kamarnya.

"Lho? Rin? Lo nggak sekolah?"

Rin yang sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil membaca novelnya menoleh "Nggak ah! Males! Lagian kaki gue masih agak nyeri sedikit. Juga... Gue kayaknya demam deh, gue lupa nutup jendela semalam,"

"Demam?" Len mengatakannya sedikit ragu juga sih. Rin bisa demam?

Berjalan mendekat, Len duduk disamping Rin dan memperhatikan wajahnya sekilas.

"Emang sedikit merah sih... Tapi apa mungkin lo bener bener demam?" masih nggak percaya, Len bertanya (lagi) dan memegang dahi Rin.

"Panas sih... Ya udah lah! Lo istirahat aja dirumah. Tapi entar malem gak apa kan lo tinggal sendiri? Gue bener bener nantiin nginep di rumah Mikuo nih..."

Rin mengangguk "Gue itu mandiri! Gue gak perlu tuh sama perhatian penuh..." mata Rin yang semula menatap Len kembali fokus ke arah novelnya.

"Ya udah deh. Gue mau mandi, sekolah terus langsungan ke rumah Mikuo... Entar gue kontak deh... Yah, kalo gue punya waktu sih. Bisa bisa habis gue dihajar sama Kakek kalo nggak ngejaga lo,"

Rin mendengus "Udah! Pergi sana! Pergi!"

Len memutar bola matanya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sama sekali nggak merhatiin kalo kaki Rin sedikit gemetar.

.

.

"Yo!" si _Negi freak_ a.k.a Mikuo berjalan menghampiri Len yang masih saja senyam senyum sendiri merhatiin tuh ponselnya yang mahal.

"Lo ngapain sih?" tanya Mikuo risih. Len melirik Mikuo lewat ekor matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah ponsel.

"Sms-an sama pacar kesayangan gue,"

"Siapa?"

"Lo tau Miku Hatsune?" tanya Len dengan nada meremehkan. Sebenarnya, Mikuo sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Miku Hatsune? Model pendatang baru yang popularitasnya melejit. Dia pacar Len?

"Beneran dia pacar lo?"

Len mengangguk "Akhir pekan lo temenin gue ya... Miku ada jadwal _modelling_ di Tokyo. Kalo gak salah sih di Tokyo _Studios_, temenin gue ya!"

"Okelah... Itu sih masalah mudah. _By the way_, Rin dimana? Biasanya lo berdua datengnya bareng tuh?"

"Badannya panas. Lagian, kemarin juga kakinya terkilir. Untuk gue pernah belajar ilmu ilmu dasar kedokteran dari sepupu gue,"

"Wah... Malem ini beneran lo mau ninggalin dia sendirian?" Memang, Len sudah cerita perihal dia dan Rin yang dijodohkan dan mesti tidur di satu apartemen. Len sih yakin kalo Mikuo gak bakal nyebarin tuh berita.

"Dia bilang sih gak apa. Jadi yah... Udahlah! Gue juga bukan siapa siapanya kok..."

"Bukan siapa siapanya atau belum siapa siapanya?" goda Mikuo. Membuat Len mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Len!" Neru berjalan ke arah Len sambil tersenyum. Len sebenarnya aneh sendiri dengan tingkah Neru. Neru sendiri sebenarnya sudah sangat senang. Dia mendengar percakapan Mikuo dan Len tadi. Kalau Rin tidak ada, pasti akan lebih mudah mendekati Len!

"Kenapa?" tanya Len sambil memasukkan _handphone_nya ke saku celananya.

"Hem... G-Gue bisa bicara sama lo sebentar? Berdua?"

Merasa disindir, Mikuo segera mendecih dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang saat ini masih berada di koridor sekolah yang memang masih sepi karena ini emang masih pagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len yang mulai ngerasa risih. Entah kenapa dia ngerasa kalo Neru suka caper caper gitu sama dia.

"H-Hem... Subuh tadi, gue bikin bento... Lo cobain ya?"

"Gimana ya? Gue udah kebiasa makan..."

"Please..."

"Heh," menarik nafas sebentar, Len mengangguk "Oke. Gue bakalan cicipin tuh bento. Tapi kalo ternyata gak enak, gue gak mau ngajarin lo lagi."

Neru mengangguk lalu tersenyum senang "_Arigatou_ Len!"

"Iya!"

.

.

Rin menatap majalah dihadapannya berulang kali. Berusaha menuntaskan rasa laparnya dengan cara hanya menatap tuh majalah yang bahkan rasanya gak enak.

"Ya udah deh... Bikin mie instan ajalah," Rin beranjak dari sofa.

"Bosen juga lama lama disini sendirian... Ngapain ya?" Rin berjalan semakin pelan. Kepalanya pusing. Mungkin karena semalam, tanpa sepengetahuan Len, dia mandi. Habisnya dia ngerasa gerah.

"A-Aduh..." Rin berpegang pada kulkas disampingnya. Kepalanya terasa benar benar nyeri. Sebentar lagi dia mau pingsan ya?

"Argh! Penyakit sialan! Masa' gue kalah Cuma karena masuk angin gini sih! Ngeselin banget deh!" Rin mengambil vas bunga yang ada di dekat sana dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Prank!

Dapat dipastikan kalau vas bunga itu telah kehilangan nyawannya.

"S-Sakit..." Rin mencengkeram kuat kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan sakit kepala yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Sakit... S-Sakit... Bisakah hentikan rasa sakit ini?!" teriak Rin sekencang kencangnya. Hampir saja dia hempaskan tuh kulkas kalo aja sakit kepalanya nggak mereda saat itu juga.

"Gimana besok bisa kerja kelompok coba?! Besok kan Len mau nraktir gue... Kan lumayan tuh... Pokoknya, demi traktiran, gue harus sembuh?!"

.

.

Len memandang lapangan basket dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia amat suka main tuh bola warna jingga, tapi udah lama nggak... Apa masih hebat kayak dulu ya?

"L-Len?"

Len menoleh. Oke, sekarang ada orang yang paling nggak mau ditemuinnya. Neru Akita. Siapa lagi?

"Kenapa?" tanya Len langsung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa permisi ataupun ngomong terlebih dulu, Neru langsung saja duduk disamping Len dan memberikan sekotak bento yang didalamnya terlihat makanan yang disusun rapi dan sangat lezat.

"Gue bikin sendiri... Makan ya?"

Len menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ngambil tuh kotak. Tapi sedetik kemudian, pandangannya kembali fokus memperhatikan orang orang yang ikut olahraga basket.

"Lo suka basket ya?"

Len mendengus "Keliatannya gimana?"

Neru terkekeh "Iya... Gue Cuma mau mastiin aja. Oh ya, sebenernya manager klub basket disini tuh sahabat gue. Namanya Haku. Kalo lo mau, gue bisa bilangin ke dia supaya masukin lo ke klub basket. Bahkan langsung masuk tim inti,"

Len sebenarnya dibuat cengo oleh perkataan Neru. Sedekat apa dia sama tuh manager klub basket?

"Hem... Ya udah. Gue mau deh!"

Neru tersenyum "Baguslah kalo gitu..."

"Hem..." Len merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya "Apa gue telpon aja ya tuh anak? Tapi entar dia ceramah kalo dia itu bukan anak kecil... Gimana ya?"

"Siapa Len?"

Len menoleh "Rin. Dia demam. Sebenernya gue cemas juga sih, tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir orang tua Mikuo ada _job _di luar kota. Jadi gue sama Mikuo bisa maen sepuasan!"

"Sebenernya, ada hal yang bikin gue bingung dari awal. Hem... Lo sama Rin itu apaan ya? Kok bisa sampe tinggal satu apartemen?"

Len terkesiap sebentar. Kemana otak cerdasnya? Kenapa selama ini dia lupa kalau Neru tau Rin dan dia tinggal satu apartemen? Gimana ya ngejelasinnya...

"O-Oh... Gini, orang tua gue sama orang tua Rin itu sahabatan. Berhubung kami berdua mau dipindahin ke sekolah yang sama, orang tua Rin nitipin Rin ke gue. Y-Yah... Rin kan anaknya manja. Jadi nggak mungkin bisa tinggal sendiri,"

"Tapi kenapa kalian berantem terus?"

Len meneguk ludahnya. Bingung harus jawab apa. Lagian nih cewek banyak tanya banget sih?!

"E-Eto... Karena ya, disekolah kami yang lama, kami punya banyak konflik. Jadilah begitu... Walaupun begitu juga, gue juga cemas kalo dia sendiri waktu lagi demam. Bisa habis gue dimarahin _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ kalo sampe Rin kenapa kenapa!"

"Heh..." Neru menghela nafas lega "Gue pikir lo sama Rin ada hubungan khusus gitu. Lebih dari temen,"

"Tapi inget ya Neru, jangan pernah kasih tau nih berita ke orang lain. Bisa hancur _image_ gue kalo yang lain pada tau!"

Neru terkikik pelan "Iya... Iya..."

.

.

Malam yang indah di Tokyo. Yah... lumayanlah. Bintangnya banyak, bulannya juga Cuma satu. Kalo warnanya sih, tetep aja gelap! Namanya juga malem, yah gelap lah!

Drt...

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Rin harus memaksakan dirinya yang masih bener bener pusing untuk duduk dan ngambil tuh ponsel di nakas. Kenapa Rin harus repot repot duduk? Karena dia diajarin nggak boleh ngebaca sambil tiduran. Itu bikin mata jadi _minus_. Dan demi menjaga kesehatan mata, Rin rela deh maksain duduk.

_From : Kagamine Len_

_Lo beneran gak kenapa kenapa kan? Entar kalo lo kenapa kenapa, gue bisa diocehin sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san! Juga kakek lo, kakek gue, tuh si rambut bor! Dan yang pasti seluruh keluarga besar Kagene!_

Rin menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas.

_To : Len Kagamine_

_Iya, gue gak apa kok. Cuma pusing sedikit aja. Besok juga udah sembuh! Lo gak usah cemas lagi, gue ini kuat!_

Baru aja mau ngambil posisi tidur lagi. Tuh _handphone_ sialan udah bunyi! Pengen deh Rin banting tuh _handphone_ sekarang juga. Biar nyawanya melayang dan melepaskan beban dari bahu Rin. Tapi inget tuh hp impor, sayang juga dah!

_From : Len Kagamine_

_Pusing? Kalo pusingnya tambah parah cepetan minum obat di kotak P3K di dapur. Kalo nggak, lo hubungin gue aja! Gue bakalan langsung kesana terus bawa lo kerumah sakit deh! Asalkan tuh sakit kepala sembuh!_

Rin menggeram kesal. Tapi sebenarnya senang juga ada yang perhatian. Yah... walaupun Rin yakin kalau Len perhatiannya sama sekali nggak tulus! Si Len pasti Cuma mikirin gimana caranya supaya kakek nggak marah sama dia. Licik!

_To : Len Kagamine_

_Diem! Lo bawel banget sih! Gue itu gak apa apa... Udah! Gak usah lebay kayak gitu deh lo! Lagian kalo inget gue bakalan makan menu jeruk sepuasanya dan ngabisin tuh isi dompet lo, gue langsung seger lagi kok! Suer dah!_

Tersenyum sendiri, Rin menarik selimut hinggu menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Yah... Rin yakin Len tidak akan membalas pesannya lagi. Dan prediksinya pasti benar. Apaan yang mesti dibales coba? Ngabisin pulsa aja!

Drt...

Atau mungkin salah.

"Kh! Nih bocah Kagamine kenapa jadi posesif gini sih sama gue? Biasa aja lagi! Nyebelin banget!" Rin mendengus.

_From : Len Kagamine_

_Pikiran lo nyebelin banget sih! Ya udah... Lo istirahat yang banyak. Pokoknya lo harus istirahat supaya besok lo udah sembuh! Gue nggak mau diceramahin sama seluruh keluarga besar lo!_

Rin menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa tiba tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Apa karena terlalu sering duduk-tidur-duduk-tidur ya? entahlah! Yang jelas kepalanya terasa berat sekarang...

"S-Sakit..." tanpa sadar, Rin meremas ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Tapi segera ia longgarkan saat lagi lagi mengingat kalo tuh ponsel impor dan harganya sebanding dengan harga berlian.

To be continue


	8. Chapter 8

**Love is Something**

**By Snow Lavender**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton and Yamaha**

**Warning : Kayak biasanya**

**.**

**Nih fic dipublish waktu lagi kesel minta ampun sama adek -_- tapi, moga suka ajalah**

**Lagi lagi, Laven gak bisa bales review karena tampilan komputer yg bener bener aneh... GOMENASAI!**

"Ahay! Gue menang lagi! Ahaha... Tiga kali kita tanding, tiga kali gue menang!" teriak Mikuo sambil meloncat loncat girang. Tapi Len tetap melamun sambil terus memperhatikan tuh _handphone._ Entah apa yang ditunggunya.

"E-Eh?" Mikuo berhenti melompat gak jelas lalu duduk dan menatap Len "Lo kenapa? Kok kusut kayak gitu?"

"Rin gak ngebales sms gue, dia baik baik aja nggak ya disana?"

Mikuo berdecak "Yakin lo gak suka sama Rin?"

"E-Eh? Nggak lah! Gila lo! Gue itu Cuma takut kena marah kakek sama keluarga besar Kagene. Itu aja kok!"

"Heh..." Mikuo mengela nafas "Susah juga sih emang... Tapi balik lagi ke topik utama nih, jadi lo mau gimana? Pulang?"

Len tampak berfikir "Gue udah coba nge-_calling_ dia, tapi nggak diangkat. Apa dia udah tidur ya? Tapi kan pendengarannya tajam, jadi kalo ada yang nelpon, dia pasti denger lah..."

"Udah! Balik aja lo ke apartemen gih!"

"Tapi kan jarang jarang gue bisa seneng seneng gini Mikuo?! Besok orang tua lo udah balik. Lagian kenapa juga sih orang tua lo nggak ngebolehin temen lo nginep?!"

"Ahaha... Orang tua gue tuh perhatian. Orang tua lo nggak perhatian ya? ahaha... Aduh... Udah udah, pergi aja deh sana?!" Mikuo menarik Len agar berdiri dan mendorongnya keluar dari apartemen.

"Oke, sekarang..." Mikuo berjalan masuk lalu kembali keluar dan ...

Bruk!

Melemparkan tas Len ke sembarang arah. Kasihannya nasibmu Len...

"Songong banget sih lo!" teriak Len kesal. Sahabat apaan yang kayak gini? Tega banget sama sahabat sendiri! Cuma status doang tuh!

"Kalo lo cemas, mungkin emang udah terjadi apa-apa tuh sama puteri jeruk... Jadi mending lo pergi sekarang..."

Len menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Mikuo berdiri diambang pintu apartemennya.

"Setidaknya Len. Kisah cinta lo nggak kayak gue. Pacaran sama orang yang bener bener nggak lo suka karena harus ngelindungin orang yang lo sayang... Haha... Seandainya tuh cewek nggak suka sama gue, pasti gue masih bahagia sama dia,"

.

.

Len menekan bel apartemennya sekali lagi. Tetep aja nggak ada yang ngebukain. Mulai panik, Len mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dari dalem tuh saku celananya (kenapa gak dari tadi kale?!) dan memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang pintu.

Klek...

Setelah pintu terbuka, Len langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Segera saja dia melempar tasnya ke sofa dan berlari menuju kamar Rin yang saat ini pintunya kebuka.

"Rin, aku... Rin?!" Oke, mungkin Len percaya tentang cerita Lenka-_baasan _kalo Rin itu tidurnya nakal. Tapi _handphone_ nya sampe bernasib malang kayak gitu. Tergeletak dilantai dengan batere yang kelepas.

"Rin?!" Len mendekat dan membenarkan posisi tidur Rin. Menaikkan selimutnya dan mengguncang guncangkan sedikit tubuh Rin.

"Rin?!" panggil Len lagi karena Rin tetap tidak menjawab. Seakan lupa hal terpenting, Len langsung memegang dahi Rin.

"Astaga! Panas tinggi banget nih cewek! Aduh... Rin... Rin..." Len yang tidak tau harus bagaimana langsung ngambil i-pad nya dan ngetik sesuatu disana.

Setelah mendapat yang dia butuh, Len langsung lempar tuh i-pad ke atas tempat tidur sementara dia sendiri berlari ke dapur. Mengambil mangkuk lalu mengisinya dengan air. Mencampur batu es dan mengambil handuk kecil. Setelahnya, Len langsung berlari ke kamar Rin lagi.

"Semoga bisa ngebantu..." Len memeras handuk kecil yang sudah dicelupkan ke air itu.

"Bangun dong! Lo bikin gue cemas, tau nggak!"

Cukup lama Len terus berada disamping Rin. Dia bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya dari rumah Mikuo tadi. Dia benar benar cemas sekarang.

"Ngh..."

Len langsung berdiri dan menatap Rin masih dengan tatapan penuh cemas. Rin yang menyadarinya langsung memasang tampang bodoh yang emang kepasang secara otomatis.

"Lo kenapa sih Len?"

"Lo pingsan bodoh! Udah gue bilang buat istirahat kan?! Lo gimana sih?! Untung aja gue pulang kan?! gimana kalo gue nggak pulang tadi!"

"Eh? Lo pulang Len? E-Eh... Gue beneran nggak apa apa kok,"

"Nggak apa apa gimana? Jelas jelas lo pingsan kayak tadi! Udahlah! Istirahat ajalah! Jadi besok lo bisa sekolah lagi,"

Rin menghela nafas pelan "_Arigatou,_"

Len yang sebelumnya sudah asyik dengan _handphone_nya lagi menatap Rin lekat. Rin bilang makasih ke dia?

"Makasih udah cemasin gue ya. Haha... Gue juga bingung kenapa nih penyakit sialan bisa mampir ke badan gue. Padahal gue kan gak maksud mandi malam kemarin malam..."

"Oh... Jadi lo mandi tengah malam?! Lo gila?!"

Rin memutar bola matanya kesal "Lo bisa nggak sewot? Ngeselin banget sih! Entar gue gampar dah lo!"

Len berusaha menahan amarahnya. Gila bener dah nih orang! Saking kesalnya, Len bahkan tidak sadar terus berjinjit untuk menahan amarahnya.

"L-Lo..."

Kring kring...

"Eh?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mata Rin maupun Len membulat sempurna. Entah apa yang terjadi. Mereka sama sama nggak mau mikir apa apa. Karena kalo mereka gunain otak mereka sedikit aja...

"Apaan nih lembut lembut di bibir gue," hadeh Rin... Kenapa lo mikir?

"_Second kiss_ gue!" pekik Rin frustasi. Oh... kejamnya kehidupan!

Sementara Len? Dia masih memegangi bibirnya. Gila nih cewek! Berani beraninya ngambil ciuman pertama dan keduanya!

"C-Ciuman kedua gue...!" Rin meraung ragung gak jelas. Len kan gak sengaja kali Rin?!

"Ah gila emang dasar! Sialan! Ya udah... Lo tidur aja sana! Supaya gak kejadian lagi!" suruh Len kesal. Rin mengembungkan pipinya sebelum menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Len berdiri dan berniat membersihkan diri sebelum _handphone_ nya bergetar.

_From : Lovely Miku_

_Len sayang, udah tidur belum? Aku gak bisa tidur nih..._

Len mendengus. Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini Miku sering sekali mengirimi pesan. Sebenernya juga gak sesering dia dulu sih. Juga, mungkin dianya aja yang males bales. Entah karena apa.

"Daripada balesin sms Miku, mending sekarang gue mandi. Soalnya entar mau begadang jagain tuh bocah jeruk,"

Len hendak mematikan tuh _handphone_ tapi terhenti saat dia lihat wallpapernya. Seorang laki laki berambut _honeyblonde_ sedang merangkul mesra seorang perempuan berambut _teal_. Ya. Mereka Len dan Miku.

Len jadi keinget kata kata Rin beberapa hari lalu. Waktu itu, Rin denger suara aneh dari _handphone_ Len yang ternyata adalah alarm. Len? Dia lagi mandi waktu itu. Jadi, tanpa diminta dan tanpa sengaja, Rin ngeliat tuh _wallpaper_. Terus, waktu Len keluar kamar mandi, Rin bilang...

"_Wallpaper_nya lo sama Miku ya? kenapa?"

Len tentu saja mendengus malas "Karena orang yang paling gue sayang adalah Miku,"

"Oh... Berarti dua orang tua lo dinomor dua? Hem... Kasian banget sih mereka. Menurut gue, _wallpaper_ itu bagusnya foto keluarga, karena _wallpaper_ itu nunjukin gambar yang berarti banget buat lo. Tapi... terserahlah! Itu juga _handphone _lo?!"

Inget itu Len jadi bingung sendiri. Perlahan, tangannya tergerak membuka menu menu yang ada disana dan mengganti _wallpaper_nya menjadi foto seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Ah! udahlah...," Len mendengus lalu meletakkan _handphone_ nya di meja dekat sana.

.

.

Rin membuka matanya pelan. Sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya benar benar membuatnya ingin membelah tuh matahari jadi dua.

"Ngh..." Rin menoleh. Ditatapnya Len yang tidur dengan posisi duduk. Len ngejagain dia semalaman gitu?

"Gue udah baikan deh kayaknya..." Rin duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Yah... Beginilah Rin Kagene, tidak ada penyakit yang betah berlama lama ditubuhnya.

"Makasih ya Len," Rin membatin sambil tersenyum. Ditatapnya Len lama. Ada yang salah disini. Apa ya?

"Astaga! Kok wajah Len merah sih?" Rin berkata spontan. Segera pegangnya dahi Len.

"Hangat! Astaga! Dia ketularan demam gue nih? Ya ampun! Tapi gimana bisa? Seinget gue kemarin... AAAAAAA! Kami kan ciuman?!" Rin langsung membekap mulutnya setelah itu.

"Len..." panggil Rin pelan. Membuat si empunya nama menggerang kesal.

"Len, lo demam ya? Eh, gue rawat ya?" Rin bertanya perlahan. Sebenarnya kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi terserahlah!

"Len..." Rin memanggil lagi. Kali ini sambil berdiri dan menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Len yang sepertinya juga rada rada panas.

"Len... Lo pindah ke kamar sebelah gih,"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Rin menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan berusaha membopong Len yang masih setengah tidur.

"Len... Bangun dong! Lo mau nyiksa gue?" raung Rin saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

Dengan gerutuhan, usaha dan tenaga yang kuat, Rin akhirnya berhasil membaringkan Len dikasurnya sendiri. Menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya, Rin lalu menaikkan selimut Len.

"Heh... Mungkin emang sebaiknya kita berdua gak usah sekolah hari ini. Kalo gue sekolah, entar lo kenapa kenapa... Kalo gue kemarin kan nggak sampe kebaring diranjang kayak gini. Ya udahlah!" Rin berbalik. Yah... seenggaknya mandi dulu lah!

Rin keluar dari kamar Len dan langsung menyambar handuk. Dia mandi. Ganti baju. Nyisir rambut. Pake bedak _my *aby _terus ngeliat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Mending gue iket aja deh nih rambut!" Rin menyambar pita yang ada di nakasnya dan mengikat rambutnya _ponytail_.

"Nah... Sekarang gue Len Kagamine!" Rin terkekeh sendiri melihat penampilannya. Kenapa bisa ya dia dan Len bener bener mirip kayak pinang dibelah dua?

"Terserahlah! Sekarang gue mau ngejaga tuh _shota_ dulu..."

Rin berjalan keluar kamarnya. Bermaksud menuju kamar Len, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kalender.

"Udah lima hari gue dan Len disini... Berarti dua hari lagi..." Rin melihat kalender itu lamat lamat. Lalu terlihatlah satu tanggal yang dilingkar merah. Tepat satu hari lagi!

"_Minggu depan ada pesta kembang api sekolah, Bersamaan dengan pesta dansa di aula."_

Rin menampakkan senyum sumringahnya. Tapi seketika itu juga langsung luntur saat ingat kalau Len sedang sakit. Apa Len bisa sembuh secepat dia?

"Kalo emang Len belum sembuh lusa, gue... heh... ya udah deh, gue gak usah ikutan tuh festival!"

"Tapi..." senyum sumringah Rin tampil lagi "Gue kan calon dokter, gue pasti bisa bikin Len sembuh! Haha... Yap! Rin Kagene harus bisa!" Rin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya sedikit. Dia masuk ke kamar Len dengan sebotol obat ditangannya. Obat penurun panas. Len sih bodoh soalnya gak ngasih dia obat ini semalam!

"Len... Minum obat dulu! Supaya lo bisa sembuh terus lusa gue gak ada beban buat pergi ke festival kembang api,"

Len membuka matanya pelan. Tampak sayu. Mata yang biasanya bersinar itu meredup. Dampak demam.

"Buku mulut lo! Demam lo kok bisa parah banget sih, lagian ini juga lagi musim musimnya penyakit ya..."

Len menurut. Dia membuka mulutnya, dan Rin langsung memasukkan sesendok obat berupa cairan itu kemulut Len.

"Bagus. Sekarang, lo istirahat gih! Lo gak mau gagal ketemu Miku minggu depan kan?"

"M-Minggu depan?"

Rin tersenyum "Iya. Gue denger _modelling show_ nya ditunda satu minggu. Emang sih... seharusnya akhir pekan ini, tapi katanya ada kendala. Jadi ditunda minggu depan."

"I-Iya,"

Rin menghela nafas "Ya udah deh. Gue mau beres beres sebentar. Malaikat lagi deket deket sama gue,"

Len tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan matanya. Sementara Rin langsung keluar dari kamar Len.

.

.

Teto menatap murung layar ponselnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Rin mengirimi pesan kalau dia gak sekolah lagi. Kali ini tuh shota yang sakit. Nyebelin banget sih?!

Mengalihkan perhatiannya, Teto menatap jendela yang ada disampingnya. Menatap hamparan luas halaman Voca Akademi.

Tanpa disengaja, matanya menemukan sosok yang dulu selalu menghiasi harinya. Bersama pacar barunya. Menghela nafas pelan, Teto berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Kalo dia bisa cepet banget _move on_, kenapa gue nggak?" Teto mendengus lagi. Kenapa susah banget sih buat lupain tuh cowok?

Entah apa yang membuatnya nekat, tapi ditatapnya lagi orang itu. Seseorang yang saat ini sedang duduk sambil sesekali tersenyum pada gadis disampingnya. Ya. Gadis itu SeeU. Siapa sih yang nggak suka sama dia? Cewek cantik, pintar, kaya raya dan yah... punya ribuan fans. Dia emang idola sekolah ini. Yang paling terkenal. Seenggaknya sebelum Rin dan Len datang.

"Terkadang gue bingung sama lo, kenapa lo tiba tiba mutusin gue?" Teto berujar lirih. Pernah rasa penasaran itu memuncak dan Teto langsung menanyakannya. Tapi 'dia' hanya lewat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tes...

"Lo jahat banget sih..."

"Nih..."

Teto mendongak. Menatap sosok tinggi dihadapannya dengan pandangan heran. Orang ini kan saudara kembarnya Haku yang terkenal itu?

"Dell, kan?"

Orang itu mengangguk. Ditangannya terulur sapu tangan berwarna keperakan. Ragu,Teto menerimanya.

"Cewek manis kayak lo gak seharusnya nangis kali... Tadi gue disuruh manggil Miki, gak sengaja gue ngeliat lo nangis kayak gini..."

Teto tersenyum getir "Makasih,"

"Kayaknya lo butuh temen curhat. Lo tau kan kalo gue ini ketua osis? Jadi lo bisa ceritain semua masalah lo ke gue. Lo tau... Gue ngerasa lo gak cocok nangis,"

Teto mengangguk "Gue bakalan ke ruang ketua osis istirahat nanti ya? Gak apa?"

Dell tersenyum ramah "Tentu! Gue malahan seneng banget lo mau cerita. Yah... Gue harap lo gak usah sungkan sama gue ya,"

Teto mengangguk lagi "Makasih ya Dell, berkat lo yah... perasaan gue yang kalang kabut mulai agak tenang..." Teto tersenyum lembut. Benar benar senyum yang menenangkan.

To be Continue


End file.
